


A Bit Of Fluff

by Cerberusia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Satsuki to turn up for their date, Riko has an encounter with a piece of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Unearthed some more not-very old fic, again for fandom_stocking. Inkstone wanted some fluff, I delivered.

The foyer of Marui One has the most enormous Christmas tree that Riko has _ever_ seen. There doesn't seem to be any real foliage involved: the massive edifice is constructed out of clear plastic, gold baubles, white downy fluff and _lots_ of glitter. All around it, other people are in the same position as her, waiting for their other halves to arrive. Riko turns this way and that, hoping to catch a glimpse of pink hair.

A speck of fluff drifts off the tree and slowly but implacably towards Riko's face. It's charming, like a very small white feather falling from the sky in a film, and Riko lets it land on her nose - no, it veers off course to settle on her cheek just beside.

"Riko-chan!" She whirls around to find Satsuki a vision in cream lace and fur, and a touch of red velvet - the choker, the belt, the boots, the gloves which she's just pulling off. Her classically beautiful face blooms attractively pink in the cheeks, and not just from blusher; Riko, who gets a bright pink nose instead, is envious. And now Satsuki has seen her with a piece of fluff stuck to her cheek, looking so uncool! This is _terrible_.

"Satsuki-chan," she says, trying not to sound too unbalanced, bringing up a hand to her face as casually as she can.

"Oh, but Riko-chan, you have a bit of feather on your face!" exclaims Satsuki brightly - and promptly steps in close, knocks away Riko's hand, and plucks the offending down from Riko's cheek herself.

Riko locks eyes with her. They're standing very close together.

Softly, very softly, Satsuki's index finger tenderly traces her cheek. She smiles her intimate smile, with its slight lowering of the head; Riko licks her parted lips and tremulously returns it.

"I was watching," Satsuki murmurs sweetly. "You looked so cute, I had to surprise you." Her hand drops from Riko's cheek to take her hand. Riko finally exhales. Now she's probably red in the cheeks _as well as_ the nose - but when Satsuki keeps hold of her hand as they set off into the store, she forgets to care. Why worry about her own reflection in the Axes Femme mirrors when she can watch Satsuki?


End file.
